Pies and Kisses
by raiseyourpinky
Summary: Dean and Cas are growing used to their new home in California. ('The Bet and The End' one shot)


I finally got around to writing this one-shot for **The Bet and The End**! I'm so happy I did because I'd missed Dean and Cas. Hope you guys enjoy!

It might be better to read The Bet and The End before reading this.

* * *

Their apartment was small, but it still had that echo effect whenever the two sat on their small couch and shared a conversation. It might have been due to the lack of furniture. Granted, they had just moved in. They had all the time to go shopping for a rug or a nightstand or a coffee table.

Either way, it was home.

Cas stretched on the warm bed, shifting under the blanket. The light was coming in to the room through the open blinds on the window. Groaning, Cas squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with his forearm. He wasn't ready to get up just yet. Blindly, he reached out to his left side for Dean, and he smiled when he touched his shoulder.

Beside him, Dean stirred, and moments later, he felt Dean's back pressed to Cas' left side, snuggling close. Cas turned on his side and slipped a lazy hand over Dean's waist, resting under his cotton t-shirt. Still needing to keep the light out, Cas nuzzled the back of Dean's head and buried his face in the crook of his neck, pressing his lips there just because he knew it made Dean squirmy sometimes.

"You awake?" Dean croaked.

Cas moved his hand even further up Dean's belly, pressing him closer to him. "No," Cas said, kissing his neck again. "Go back to sleep."

Dean chuckled softly. "Can't sleep with your hands all over me."

"Deal with it." Cas moved his hand the opposite direction, sliding below rather than up, until he reached the elastic of Dean's boxers. He moved underneath them until he found what he was looking for, and Cas bit at the back of Dean's neck.

Dean uttered a sharp gasp and automatically arched next him. "Fuck."

"Okay," Cas said, nipping at his neck once again. With a tangle of limbs, Cas managed to flip Dean to his back, and he lay on top of him, never letting go of Dean's hardening cock. "Good morning, Dean," Cas said, covering Dean's lips with his own.

The moan that came out of Dean made Cas smile as the kiss continued, and he continued moving his hand, loving the way Dean lost control.

"Cas," Dean sighed, biting his lower lip and jerking his hips forward. Cas returned the buck with one of his own, and kissed down Dean's jaw slowly, teasing Dean the only way that he knew. "God, have I told you how much I love living with you?" His arms circled around Castiel's back and his fingers dug into his skin.

"Waking up to you has its perks," Cas said, sucking on the sensitive skin on Dean's neck and twining his fingers in his hair. Cas finally released Dean's cock, leaving the other boy groaning in protest. "Patience, Winchester, patience." Cas moved back to offer Dean a smirk as he moved down over him. Dean's green eyes bulged wide open when he noticed Cas reaching over to their duffle bags next to their bed.

"Fuck yeah," Dean said, smiling sideways. "Best boyfriend ever."

Cas laughed and leaned in for a quick, wet kiss as he pulled down his sweatpants, pinned Dean between his open legs, and smiled as he slipped out of his shirt. "We sleep with too much clothes on."

Dean nodded eagerly. "I don't mind the morning striptease."

"You don't mind anything when it comes to seeing me naked, Dean."

"Damn right," Dean said, letting out a long breath.

Cas smiled to himself as he spread the lube on his fingers and moved aside from Dean. "Take off your boxers and open your legs," he ordered and waited, knowing Dean would obey.

Dean complied, wiggling under him with a heated gaze that Cas could never get enough of. "You love ordering me around, don't you?"

"Shut up," Cas said, reaching closer and settling down between Dean's open legs. Dean smiled at the tone of Castiel's voice. Cas slipped his index finger inside Dean, drinking in every one of Dean's reactions. The way his breath caught in his throat, and bit at his lip, and gripped at the sheets beside him. "I'm going to make it so good, baby," Cas promised.

Dean moaned when Cas placed a second finger inside him, scissoring him inside. "Quit teasing me and get in me, Cas," Dean rasped, reaching for Cas' free hand and lacing their fingers together.

"You have no patience," Cas accused, removing his fingers from inside Dean and releasing the hand Dean had been holding. Cas put the condom on and extra lube, mindful of Dean. "Good thing for you is that neither do I."

Dean laughed, bucking his hips to highlight his impatience. "Come on, Cas," he begged.

Cas lifted Dean's lower back as he buried himself inside him in one slow movement. He groaned as he felt the heat and tightness envelop his cock, and he rested his forehead on top of Dean's, curling his fingers in his hair. "Dammit, Dean, you feel so good."

Dean pulled Cas' head closer until he reached his lips and kissed him in earnest. "Move," he breathed once the kiss ended. Cas let out a deep moan as he did. Once he had a steady rhythm going, Dean's eyes had fluttered shut, and his hands were reaching out for touch. Cas captured both of his hands and intertwined their fingers together, and then he pinned them beside Dean's head. His hips started moving more erratically, and he felt the familiar wave of pleasure taking over him. He was close.

"Dean," Cas gasped, biting at his collarbone this time. "Fuck." He took Dean's cock back in one hand and started moving it, knowing Dean's orgasm was just as close. Dean arched under him, digging his nails on Cas' hips, and the pressure was enough for Cas to moan. "Come for me, baby," he encouraged, stroking him and moving his hips faster.

A few more thrusts later, Dean was coming in the tight space between them, crying out loud. Cas kissed him as his hips lost all rhythm, and he came inside him soon after, biting Dean's neck with a possessiveness he wasn't used to.

"Holy shit," Dean said, panting heavily as he lay undone beneath Castiel's weight. "Good morning to you, babe."

Humming, Cas kissed Dean chastely and pulled out. He sprawled beside the bed, close enough to touch his shoulders with Dean. "I love you," Cas said a little later, feeling sedated.

* * *

Cas loved to hum while he cooked dinner. Dean wasn't surprised to see how well he fit into the LA lifestyle. During their first week after arriving from their incredible, yet tiring road trip, Cas had dragged Dean to the fanciest restaurant in the city. They had eaten a meal more expensive than some of Dean's clothes, but Cas had treated them both, celebrating their move.

Now that they had a kitchen in their apartment, Cas loved to cook healthy meals. Dean had learned to appreciate the taste of egg whites and non-friend, non-greasy meals at dinner. One thing he could not give up was pies. Nothing he bought tasted remotely like Mary's pies, but he refused to give them up anyway. He'd tried buying them at different stores, but nothing satisfied him.

It had never occurred to Dean that the answer to this particular problem would lie in his caring, loving boyfriend. When he opened the door to their apartment after a day of job hunting, the familiar aroma of apple pie greeted him. Instantly, his mouth salivated. In a moment of panic, Dean thought that Mary had flown all the way to California just to bake him a pie, especially since it had taken a long time to calm her down after sharing the news that he was settling down miles from home.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, grinning as he removed the floral apron he was wearing. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ Dean wondered amusedly. "How was your day?"

Dean closed the door and hung his keys by it. He approached Cas with a crease of bewilderment. "Cas, what's that smell?"

Cas wiggled his eyebrows animatedly. "Well, I called your mom and asked her for the recipe to all your favorite deserts. She insisted that pies were your only desert—ever. I had no idea they were old family recipes. I'm very touched that Mary considers me part of the family."

"Have I told you that I love you?" Dean moved slowly the rest of the way, forming a crooked smile.

"Not recently."

"Pies and kisses," Dean said, wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist and pulling him close. "That is all I'll ever need."

Castiel threw his head back in laughter and tried to squirm out of Dean's hold as he planted playfully hurried kisses to his neck. "I need to guard the pie, Dean. Come on, you're going to burn the pie."

"I need to keep you forever."

Slowly, a hand drifted up and cradled the back of Dean's head. Soft eyes gazed at him with intent. "You're very energetic, aren't you, Winchester?"

Dean nosed at Castiel's neck. He was making him crazy. Despite how much time they'd spent together on their road trip, despite their fights and arguments throughout, and the fact that they now lived together, Dean felt he would never tire of Cas. How could he? Cas gave him lazy morning kisses in bed, words of encouragement when Dean felt at his lowest, hugs when Dean needed them the most, advice when Dean was stuck in a predicament or dilemma, and now he was baking him a pie.

"I'm just so happy you're mine," Dean said, a bit sheepishly. After all they'd been through, Cas had to know this by now, but still, it felt different to say it aloud.

Cas leaned back and tilted his head, observing Dean with curiosity. He leaned against the kitchen counter and folded his arms. "Talk to me. How was your day and why are you trying to distract yourself right now? Not that I'm complaining."

Defeated, Dean rolled his eyes. He should have known that Cas would be able to read Dean better than anyone. That adorable know-it-all bastard. "I didn't find any shop that's hiring," Dean said, leaning next to Cas on the counter. "I mean, why the fuck is it so hard to find a job here?"

"Dean, come on, you've barely started looking today. Besides, there is no rush. I've got us covered for now. And you are going to sign up for school. That's what you should worry about."

Dean huffed. "You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it is," Cas insisted. "I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either."

"I don't know," Dean said, shaking his head.

Cas swatted his arm and poked at his side. "Scoot over. I have to check on the pie."

Pie. There was a good distraction. Not as good as Cas, but it would have to do.

After taking the pie out of the oven and setting it on a cooling rack, Dean felt slightly better. A good talk with Cas about the stuff he was planning to get for their house made Dean forget his concerns. This place was really starting to look like home. It even smelled like it now.

"Hand me the plates," Cas said, slicing up the pie.

Dean grabbed the set of Styrofoam plates they had on their cabinet in place of real plates. They definitely had a lot of stuff to buy. Which meant he needed a job. Fast. Dean frowned as he pulled out two plates in front of him.

"Stop it," Cas said, obviously noticing Dean's expression. "I won't have you moping at my pie."

Dean chuckled halfheartedly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Grab some forks." Cas carried the plates over to their living room. They usually ate on their couch. It was big enough for the two of them.

Dean brought their forks over to the couch and sat down next to Cas. Dean simply stared at the pie, not ready to taste it yet.

"I'm not going to taste it first," Cas warned, glancing at him with a smile. "I want to know if I got the recipe right. I followed your mom's instructions to the dot."

Dean nodded seriously. "You don't want me to lie to you, do you?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "It won't hurt my feelings if you don't like it. I know how weird you are about pie."

"I'm not weird," Dean mumbled, grabbing a forkful of pie. "Here goes…" Dean moved the bite of pie close to his lips and placed it in his mouth, aware of Cas' staring at him all the while.

"So?"

"You're staring," Dean said, chewing on the crusty, warm texture. The taste was so familiar that Dean truly wondered if his mom was hiding somewhere in the house after having made the pie. The flavor of apple was so delicious and so comforting, just like it always had been, when it had been made the right way.

"So?" Cas repeated.

Dean didn't speak; he just took another bite, burning the tip of his tongue because the pie was still too warm. "You made this?"

"Yes, who else? Do you like it?" Cas asked, still watching him.

"Nope," Dean said, continuing eating dutifully. "I'm obsessed with this. How does it taste so good? I don't remember pie ever tasting _this_ good."

The smile that spread across Cas' lips was even better than the pie he was eating. The pie Cas had made just for him. "Well, I'm glad I can bake okay."

"Not just okay, baby. You could sell these and make a fortune. I'd buy them all."

Cas finally took a taste of his own creation, and he hummed in approval. "Not bad."

Dean stared at his empty plate and realized that his belly was full and satisfied and he had completely forgotten why he'd been upset before. Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel's and smiled.

"Happy now?" Cas asked, holding the back of Dean's head and keeping him close.

"Completely happy," Dean said, kissing him again. "Pies and kisses, Cas. Just pies and kisses."

Cas laughed and bumped their foreheads together. "You've got a deal."


End file.
